


is your bedroom ceiling bored?

by crud



Series: mcyt [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Gets a Hug, Clay | Dream Needs A Hug, Crying, Dadza, Gen, Hugs, Inspired by Twitter, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), sbi tries to talk to dream and instead he yells and cries LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: Phil has never been able to turn away a child in need.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: mcyt [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010730
Comments: 17
Kudos: 336





	is your bedroom ceiling bored?

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is inspired by a tweet saying that half the shit on the smp wouldnt have happened if dream just got a hug, and im a sucker for dadza and sbi fd, so dadza gives dream a hug <3 . 
> 
> my twitter is in the end notes if you wanna dm me, i write fics on there and rant GDNDNS, i actually wrote this one on twt in a thread :D

Dream paces in front of the small, broken family, his hands clenched in his hair as he yells accusations at them, shaking in anger, maybe fear, maybe desperation. They'd come to try and either come to an agreement or to finally take him down for good, and he hadn't let them get a single word in. Tommy and Ghostbur stand behind Phil, who stands behind Techno. Phil's wings are spread in front of his dead son and the living one, and he has his hand on the hilt of his sword so he can help Techno if needed, if Dream's verbal abuse grew physical. 

Techno is staring at Dream, who is so different than he was just months before, during their duel, and he wonders what had changed in the time between their duel and Techno's own arrival to the SMP. Phil notices that Techno was paying attention to Dream's body language more than his words, and Tommy and Ghostbur were hardly paying attention at all. He was fairly certain Ghostbur was focused on making sure Tommy was okay, actually. Phil heard Dream yelling, though.

"If you fuck up, everyone will leave you! That's how it works!" He's screaming, now, fists still clenched in a way that had to be hurting his scalp. "One by one, you'll all leave each other behind, and I won't let that happen! Even if you all hate me you'll get along, and that's all that matters!"

And, in Phil's opinion, he sounds far too much like a child who knew he'd be grounded but didn't regret a single thing (regretted every little thing, regretted it all so much he convinced himself he didn't care), and Phil knows of only one surefire way to calm those down. 

So, he walks forward, pushes past Techno's arm which had been flung out to stop him. ("Protect your brothers," he whispers, knowing Techno would be unable to argue against the request, the order from his father.)

Dream doesn't notice his approach, turned around with his hands flung in the air above his head—Phil couldn't help being relieved that he's finally giving his scalp a break. As such, though, he's caught off guard when Philza grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around, wrapping his arms around the green man and pressing Dream's masked face against Phil's own neck with a large hand gently cradling the back of his head.

His shouts cut off in a surprised gasp, a stuttered breath and he goes so very tense in Phil's arms. Then, as Phil's grip tightened around him, firm, grounding, unyielding, he melts in the father's arms, practically going limp against the older man.

And Phil whispers reassurances he only sort-of means, having not forgiven Dream in the slightest for his actions, but knowing the younger man needs to hear them. "It's okay, Dream, it's okay." And it's not, because how could it be when Tommy was practically cowering away from the man in Philza's arms, now matter how brave and well-adjusted the boy claimed to be. 

But Dream needed to hear it, so Phil let himself lie, because the younger man probably knew he wasn't sincere anyway, and he reminded Phil too much of his own children, of his late son who he had failed. It was easy to ignore the tears seeping into his shirt, making his neck cold as Dream choked on his breath, on the salty water that had pooled in his mask before enough had gathered to overflow. 

Of course Phil would help him here, in this moment. He had always been unable to turn away a child in need

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) if you enjoyed this, maybe leave a comment and/or a kudos?? hit me up on twitter @patroiocus , i love to talk to people about writing and i post spoilers and stuff there !!


End file.
